harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
9. Kapitel: Duell um Mitternacht
Band 1 / Kapitelübersichten 9. Kapitel: Duell um Mitternacht (im Original: The Midnight Duel) Bald nach Schuljahrsbeginn wird der von Harry sehnlichst erwartete Unterricht im Besenfliegen angekündigt. Zu seinem Bedauern haben allerdings die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und aus Slytherin gemeinsam Flugunterricht. Ihre Lehrerin Madam Hooch leitet alle an, die zum Üben ausgegebenen Schulbesen richtig zu halten und zu besteigen. Vor der ersten Übung in der Luft passiert Neville ein Unfall: Aus Angst nicht wegzukommen, startet er zu früh, steigt mit seinem Besen hilflos immer höher, stürzt schließlich ab und bricht sich das Handgelenk. Die Lehrerin bringt Neville in den Krankenflügel und droht den anderen ihren sofortigen Rausschmiss an, falls sie in ihrer Abwesenheit einen der Besen besteigen. Während ihrer Abwesenheit findet Draco Malfoy das Erinnermich im Gras, das Neville an diesem Tag von seiner Oma geschenkt bekommen hat. Er kündigt höhnisch an, es in einem Baumwipfel zu deponieren. Tatsächlich hebt er auf einem der Besen ab und provoziert damit Harry ihm durch die Luft nachzujagen. Harry hat zwar anders als Draco keinerlei Besenflugerfahrungen, stellt aber fest, dass er ein natürliches Gefühl fürs Fliegen hat und seinen Besen mühelos lenken kann. Selbst als der überraschte und verunsicherte Draco die Erinnerungsmurmel in die Luft wirft, schafft es Harry in einem spektakulären Sturzflug, die kleine Kugel zu fangen, ehe sie auf den Boden fällt. Er kann danach gerade noch sicher landen. Aber kaum ist er am Boden, steht schon zornfunkelnd Professor McGonagall vor ihm. Er folgt ihr ins Schloss mit der sicheren Erwartung, aus der Schule zu fliegen. Statt einer Strafe eröffnet sie Harry völlig überraschend, dass er künftig als Sucher in der Quidditchmannschaft des Hauses Gryffindor spielen werde. Oliver Wood, der Kapitän der Mannschaft, begrüßt dies, als er von Harrys gerade gezeigtem Flugmanöver hört. Um spielen zu können, soll Harry eine Sondergenehmigung (Erstklässler werden normalerweise nicht in die Teams aufgenommen) und einen guten Rennbesen bekommen. Beim Abendessen erzählt Harry seinem staunenden Freund, was geschehen ist. Draco, der nur mitbekommt, dass Harry bester Laune und offensichtlich nicht rausgeflogen ist, fordert ihn zu einem Duell mit Zauberstäben heraus, das um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer stattfinden soll. Harry kann nicht ablehnen, obwohl er weiß, dass es ein erneuter Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln sein wird. Als er sich mit Ron zu dem mitternächtlichen Treffen aus dem Gryffindorturm hinausschleichen will, versucht Hermine Granger hartnäckig, das regelwidrige Vorhaben zu vereiteln. Sie folgt den beiden deshalb sogar bis vor das Porträtloch. Sie verfolgt sie auch noch weiter, weil es kein Zurück für sie gibt, denn die Fette Dame ist ausgegangen. Unterwegs gabeln sie auch noch Neville auf, der das Passwort vergessen hat. Widerwillig lassen die beiden Freunde die anderen mitkommen. Im Pokalzimmer jedoch treffen sie keineswegs auf Malfoy, sondern hören stattdessen Argus Filch, der im Nebenzimmer mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris redet und offenbar Schüler hier erwartet. Noch ehe er den Raum betritt, sind Harry und die anderen wieder draußen. Allerdings krachen Neville und Ron in eine Rüstung, was ihre heimliche Flucht unmöglich macht. Die vier fliehen durch etliche Korridore, geheime Durchgänge und Treppenaufgänge und schütteln den Hausmeister zunächst ab. Dann treffen sie aber auf Peeves, der laut kreischend auf sie aufmerksam macht. Wieder fliehen sie und kommen an eine verschlossene Tür, die Hermine mit einem Alohomora magisch öffnet. Sie entdecken aber entsetzt, dass ihr Zufluchtsort der verbotene Korridor ist: Direkt hinter ihnen steht knurrend ein monströser Hund mit drei Köpfen und drei gierig sabbernden Mäulern. Ehe das Biest sich auf die unerwarteten Eindringlinge stürzen kann, machen sie sich schleunigst wieder davon. Sie rennen so schnell sie können zum Turm zurück. Die Fette Dame ist inzwischen wieder da und lässt sie ein. Aus Hermines schnippisch berichteter Beobachtung, dass das monströse Vieh auf einer Falltür gestanden habe, schließt Harry, dass dieser dreiköpfige Hund wohl das unscheinbare Päckchen bewacht, das Hagrid von Gringotts geholt hat. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten Link zum Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen 9. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch beschrieben haben die Erstklässler eine Flugstunde. Wie immer in den Filmen haben dabei die Schüler aller Häuser gemeinsam Unterricht. Neville fällt vom Besen und Harry kann dessen Erinnermich durch einen spektakulären Besenflug von Malfoy zurückholen. Harry wird als Sucher ins Quidditchteam der Gryffindors aufgenommen. Es gibt eine von der Buchvorlage abweichende Filmszene, in der Hermine Harry im Pokalzimmer eine Medaille zeigt, laut der sein Vater ebenfalls Sucher war (Gemäß einer Interviewaussage Rowlings vom 16. Oktober 2000 spielte James Potter dagegen als Jäger). Auf dem Rückweg ändert eine Treppe ihre Richtung, während Harry, Ron und Hermine darauf stehen. So kommen sie in den verbotenen Teil des dritten Stocks und begegnen dem dreiköpfigen Hund. Malfoys Duelleinladung und das deshalb nächtliche Herumtreiben im Schloss fehlen. en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1J